The present invention is in the field of systems, methods, and computer program products for determining availability based on percentage available.
With increased reliance on network-based work environments, software applications designed to enhance the efficiency and productivity of workers in that environment have evolved. One type of application that has emerged is referred to as an electronic calendar or personal information and time manager.
Lotus Organizer™ is one example of an electronic time manager for scheduling appointments. Organizer's multi-access, multi-user database format allows multiple users to share the same file for group calendaring, contact, and task management. Organizer's daybook-style user interface makes it easy to use.